charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Magic School
Magic School is an institution of witchcraft located on a floating isle in a separate realm to the rest of reality. It can be reached through a number of portals placed all over the world, through orbing, or through a magical door which can be conjured by the school's staff. Started by the Council of Elders after seeing what untrained witches were capable of, it is one of only two schools of magic known to exist, the other being Newrestic College of the Magical Arts. Aside from being a high school, there is a nursery there run by Winterbourne. Location As Magic School needed to be safe from mortals as well as demons, Gideon built the school on a floating isle of rock with waterfalls that cascade over the edge. There is a path leading to a broken bridge next to a statue of a dragon that appears to have once been connected to the building's drawbridge. There are trees outside the windows of the Great Hall. Known portals Originally, the magical door was the only way, aside from orbing, in and out of the school. However, by 2009, there were portals placed strategically around the world, leading to the school. *1329 Prescott Street *Deserted cottage *Rundown house History Early history Following several catastrophic events caused by witches uneducated in their magic, including the destruction of Atlantis, the Council of Elders, specifically Gideon, decided to create a school of magic in order to train them. Gideon convinced the skeptical Elders that he could keep the institution safe from demonic intrusion and exposing magic. To this end, the school was built in a parallel dimension on a floating rock near a cliff. The only way that witches could get in or out was through the use of a magical door which could be conjured by Gideon and his assistant at least. Whitelighters, however, could simply orb in. Magic School was protected with several other pieces of magic, namely a powerful one that stopped people from dying in the school, though demons could still be vanquished there. Several shields and protective spells were also cast to keep teleporting demons out. Gideon was made headmaster of Magic School, being the only Elder willing to take on the responsibility. Mullen murder moments before his death.]] Around 1986, Magic School student Danny Mullen's body was found. He had been shot to death, and, since his brother, Eddie Mullen, disappeared at the same time, Donovan believed that Eddie had killed him. In actuality, Danny was killed by Johnny the Gent inside the brothers' book, Crossed, Double-Crossed, which was kept in the library. Despite the gravity of this event, the Elders did not shut down the school, presumably believing that Gideon was still capable of guaranteeing the students' safety, or that Gideon convinced him of this. Administration .]] .]] Headteachers *Gideon (ancient times - 2004) *Paige Matthews (2004 - 2005) *Leonardo Wyatt (2005, 2007 - c. 2040s) Assistant Headteachers *Sigmund (unknown - 2004) Subjects and teachers Magic School provides courses in several active powers (such as Astral Projection, Telekinesis, Telekinetic-Orbing) as well as basic ones such as Spellcasting and Potions. In addition to this, subjects such as Magic Appreciation and mortal classes such as Literature are taught. According to Nisha Maksoud, the first lesson of each subject deals with explaining the rules of not using magic for personal gain and how that relates to their subject. .]] .]] .]] .]] Advanced Combat *Leonardo Wyatt (2006) Advanced Magical Compositions *Drake dè Mon (formerly) Advanced Magical Orbing *Unknown Advanced Telekinesis *Unknown Astral Projection *Unknown Astrology Studies *Unknown Corporealizing *Lawrence Levitation *Unknown, possibly Sigmund Literature *Monkeyshines (-2006) *Drake dè Mon (2006) *Donovan (2006-) Magic Appreciation *Unknown Medieval Weaponry *Unknown Modern Magic *Unknown Potions *Nisha Maksoud Spellcasting *Ben (student teacher) Telekinesis *Feeney Telekinetic-orbing *Leonardo Wyatt Support staff Librarian *Donovan (fl. 1986-2006) *Female witch (fl.2006) *Bailey (fl. 2009) Nursery teacher *Winterbourne Teachering assistants Literature *Donovan (2006) Unknown *Unidentified woman Staff in an unknown capacity .]] *Sonoris *Unidentified Elder Notable alumni *Duncan *Enola *Herman *Dan Mullen *Eddie Mullen *Quentin *Sara *Slick *Zachary Discipline and rules *Students are not permitted to be in possession of offensive weapons, such as knives or crossbows. *Students are not allowed to roam the school at night. School locations *Empty classroom *Enola's cave *Great Hall *Gideon's office *Hallway *Library *Nursery *Sigmund's classroom Behind the scenes * Appearances *Season Six **''The Legend Of Sleepy Halliwell'' **''The Courtship Of Wyatt's Father'' **''Spin City'' **''Crimes And Witch-Demeanors'' **''A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right'' **''Witch Wars'' **''It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1'' **''It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2'' *Season Seven **''A Call To Arms'' **''The Bare Witch Project'' **''Cheaper By The Coven'' **''Charrrmed!'' **''Styx Feet Under'' **''Once In A Blue Moon'' **''Charmed Noir'' **''Witchness Protection'' **''Extreme Makeover: World Edition'' **''Carpe Demon'' **''Show Ghouls'' **''Scry Hard'' **''Little Box Of Horrors'' **''Imaginary Fiends'' **''Something Wicca This Way Goes?'' *Season Eight **''Desperate Housewitches'' **''Kill Billie Vol. 1'' **''Battle of the Hexes'' **''Hulkus Pocus'' **''Vaya Con Leos'' **''Payback's A Witch'' **''Repo Manor'' **''12 Angry Zen'' **''Engaged and Confused'' **''Generation Hex'' **''Gone with the Witches'' **''Kill Billie Vol. 2'' **''Forever Charmed'' *Volume One **''Charmed Lives'' **''No Rest for the Wicca'' **''Mortal Enemies'' **''Unnatural Resources'' Notes and references External links *Magic School - Wikipedia Category:Schools Category:Magical institutions Category:Locations